Report 1169
Report #1169 Skillset: Skill: Favours Org: Cacophony Status: Rejected Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: We do not want to change favours at this time, though they may be reviewed during the combat overhaul. Problem: God favours, especially truefavours, heavily impact combat. This is a problem because not all orgs have a very active patron that give lots of favours and it penalizes those who for RP reasons pick a patron who is more reserved with handing out favours. Having a subjective and fickle distribution of a bonus with such a meaningul combat effect causes imbalance. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make the damage reduction shield in the strong favour PvE only or change it to DMP 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the constitution bonus from true 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove stat bonuses from true and replace them with crit bonus, influence bonuse, increased karma gain and reduced cost shrine powers Player Comments: ---on 7/19 @ 17:32 writes: With the introduction of the Wheel of Tzarariko, and the ability to gather curios to rub for coins, everyone has access to Truefavours, so it really comes down to who wants to work for the Truefavours or not. I don't feel this is necessary. ---on 7/20 @ 02:37 writes: You mean some people will have to work for them. Also, do we really want to include buying curios or spamming curio quests into the already high cost of combat? Adding in an expensive or time consuming option for a chance to get a favour does not level the playing field. The buffs are not needed and can cause significant disparity. They need toning down. ---on 7/21 @ 04:36 writes: I support this. Making arbitrary (sometimes) permanent buffs less imbalancing is a good idea. Solution 1 supported, at the least. The other solutions are less important. ---on 7/22 @ 03:37 writes: Solution 1 is a good minimum. The rest is a bonus. ---on 7/23 @ 03:56 writes: I think the Wheel is a bad answer to this. For starters, the Wheel puts you at one unstackable favour and you need to pay for it. We see people walk around with multiple favours, getting a hefty bonus from just being fortunate enough to have a god/gods who gives them out liberally. Everyone not having the same access to this makes it a very clear imbalance. They should definitely have less of an impact on combat. ---on 7/26 @ 19:14 writes: Multiple favours only stack the stats, not the damage shield and combatants will be maxing out their important stats anyway so multiple favours don't really factor into this as part of the problem. My point about the wheel was that everyone has access to Truefavours and I don't understand the 'only some people' have to work for it, I don't know any Gods that throw out favours for doing nothing. At least none of the Orders I know of do this, but there could be some I suppose. I don't really see TF's as an issue. ---on 7/27 @ 12:26 writes: @Sidd you honestly think that extra stat boosts have zero benefit? Through their normal activities, person A does x, y, z and gets a favour. Person B does x, y, z and then has to buy or quest for curios for a chance to have a chance to get a favour. Your 'plan' is imbalanced and unfair on its face. Your arguments are as implausible as they are self-serving. ---on 7/27 @ 14:25 writes: I honestly do have to agree with Sidd here in general- everyone has access to favours at this point. Nobody has to "buy" them. Waystation curios exist and can be spammed in excess. About two hours of work and you will have (most likely) two days of truefavour- which is about what you'd get for hunting and offering to an active God, too. Same time invested, just different activities pursued. At the same time, the additional stats (especially being weighted) don't bother me much. I support leaving favours as they are instead of watering them down. ---on 7/28 @ 17:03 writes: Solution 1 only. ---on 7/28 @ 18:17 writes: I didn't say the extra stat boosts had 'zero benefit', I said they don't really factor into the problem, as with or without truefavours, people are maximizing their stats anyway. Do you disagree with this? Are you saying you don't maximize your charisma as a Bard? If you then also consider that stats have diminishing returns, they become even less relevant to this 'imbalance' you are stating occurs with truefavors. I really don't understand your x,y,z example, Why is person B bothering with x,y and z if they want a TF? Why don't they just farm curios? Each God has their own requirements for handing out favours (some are more stringent than others obviously), and it's pretty well known what it takes to earn TF's from Gods. Throwing out accusations of 'implausible and self- serving' just tells me you don't really have any specific evidence to back up your point, where as plenty of people farm curios and get Truefavours from the Wheel, just as plenty of people hunt and bash and offer essence to Gods and get Truefavours as well. ---on 7/30 @ 23:48 writes: Not supported. The cat is out of the bag and people have spent considerable real money on the wheel. If people don't want to work for curios or buy them that is their choice, but those who have should not be penalized. That said, removing the stat stacking ability of favours wouldn't effect buying crates for the wheel. Though I am personally not convince that the stats are a problem.